Vaikan economy
The Vaikan economy relies primarily on the mining industry. In fact, the majority of Vaikan colonies are mining outposts with a military outpost in orbit to serve as defense. Of the 40,000 total colonies, only several thousand are habitable planets. Overview While each Ucharpli nation has their own way of handling the economy, the overarching economy repesenting the Karalian Empire follows a version of the laissez-faire principle. It is highly chaotic and unpredictable with businesses constantly struggling with one another to compete for the top. The Earl of Commerce is responsible for managing the current tax rates and overseeing the colonial representatives who in turn oversee individual businesses. Large businesses within the Karalian are more or less small nations of themselves responsible for their employees. Civil wars between businesses are not uncommon as a result especially between groups of small businesses versus large monopolies. As a result, most businesses have their own private armies of synthetics which can fight these battles. The government does not step in directly to solve these disputes and wars unless the law is directly violated. However, the government themselves is not allowed to endorse one particular side. Although businesses are free to compete with one another, the government demands a flat tax rate to be able to provide enough funding for the Federal Legion, Internal Guard and other government programs. The actual rate differs from colony to colony. Currency The local currency takes the physical shape of a coin known as the "Ckon". The Ckon is about 1.5 times the value of the Nra, the galactic standard currency. Higher worth coins have precious gems imbued into their centers. *Gold - 1 ckon *Amethyst - 8 ckon *Sapphire - 16 ckon *Emerald - 32 ckon *Ruby - 64 ckon *Diamond - 128 ckon Supply *Minerals - Unrefined ores and gems are the Vaikan's biggest source of trading material among themselves and other empires. **Copper **Iron **Diamond **Dragonrock **Iridium *Spice - The Vaikan trade a spice known as Elpur, or purple spice. The majority of Vaikan colonies are indeed purple spice colonies. *Oil - The Vaikan actually do not use a lot of petroleum themselves. Instead, they trade it to other empires since they rely on an entirely different energy source. Demand *Food products - As there is a notable low number of agriculture colonies owned by Vaikan nations, famine is a widespread problem and food is extremely expensive. Often, it is bought from other nations. *Noble gases -Noble gases and their isotopes serve as a power source for starships and heavy weapons. The Vaikan derive Maj from this substance, and they are in high demand. **Helium-3 **Nitrogen **Radon **Deuterium *Adrenaline - A black market drug high in demand. While harmless (and sometimes beneficial) to other species, excessive adrenaline will put a Vaikan into a frenzy mode. The Adrenaline Cartels trade other materials in exchange for this drug. Corporations T'szira Spice Co. The largest spice company created by the Vaikan Rusit Industries A mining company that controls the entirety of the diamond planet Tallus in the Ruit system. It is a powerful, influential company in the Greenwater Nebula that secures control over Ancient ruin planets by sending assassins to eliminate looters. Category:Economy Category:Articles by User:Krayfish